victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cat Valentine
Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel in der ersten Episode "Die Neue" und gehört zu den Hauptcharakteren der Serie. Sie besucht die Schule Hollywood Arts High School und geht mit ihren Freunden Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, Jade West, Beck Oliver zusammen in einer Schulklasse. Ihr Lehrer ist Erwin Sikowitz. Cat hat wie ihre Freunde, eine besondere Fähigkeit, dass Schauspielern liegt unter ihren Händen. Zudem erzählt sie oft in unpassenden Situationen, Dinge über ihren komischen Bruder. Ariana Grande hat die Rolle als Cat Valentine. Persönlichkeit Cat scheint ein süßes und freundliches Mädchen zu sein, obwohl es sich in bestimmten Situationen dramatisch ändern kann. Zum Beispiel wenn sie von jemanden als „unwürdig“ bezeichnet wird, reagiert sie sehr beleidigt darauf und gibt meistens ein hoffnungsloses „What is that supposed to mean?“ (Übersetzt: Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?) von sich. Sie ist in der Lage, an den Emotionen der Leute, mit denen sie kommuniziert, zu erkennen, wie sie mit Cat umgehen. Doch schnell ändert sich ihre Empfindlichkeit und sie wirkt wie jedes mal etwas hohlköpfig. Cat ist fähig, besonders wenn sie beleidigt ist, ziemlich hilflos und emotional zu werden bzw. wirken. Man kann Cat sehr leicht einschüchtern. Cat erzählt ihren Freunden oft verrückte Sachen über ihren komischen Bruder. Deshalb wird sie von ihren Freunden mitunter als verrückt und seltsam bezeichnet. Zudem mag sie Stofftiere und nimmt sie auch oft mit zur Schule. Eigentlich wird Cat von allen Leuten gemocht, und ihr ist es egal, wie derjenige sich verhält. Wie jeder auf der Hollywood Arts hat auch Cat eine besondere Fähigkeit. Das Schauspielern und das Singen liegt in ihrer Natur. Sie ist Mädchenhaft und sehr Naiv. Cat ist manisch veranlagt, hat deshalb starke Stimmungsschwankungen und ist sehr sensibel. Deshalb wird ihr Verhalten oft als "verrückt" betrachtet. Man kann vermuten das es wegen ihrer Krankheit ist, oder man kann sagen, sie hätte noch eine andere Krankheit. In der Episode Drama um Rex als Rex im Krankenhaus war, erzählt Cat wieder verrückte Dinge von ihrem Bruder. Da bietet Jade ihr freundlich an, dass sie zu einer der "netten Damen am Empfang" gehen solle, um sich mit ihr anzufreunden. Diese hält Cat für verrückt und sie wird mit Schaumstoff-Würfeln in eine Gummizelle gesperrt damit sie sich nicht möglicherweise noch selbst wehtut. Cat scheint vieles egal zu sein. In der ersten Episode "Die Neue", fand Cat es unfair, als sie im Theaterspiel nicht weiter spielen durfte. Doch als Sikowitz ihr was Süßes gab, war es ihr egal was möglicherweise auch bedeutet das sie sehr bestechlich ist. Cat kann gut dramatische Szenen spielen, dazu versetzt sie sich gerne in die Rollen verschiedener Personen. Sie liebt Musical, redet sehr schnell und besucht wie die anderen verschiedene Kurse.(zB. Improv Kurs) Cat wirkt meist naiv, da sie immer glücklich zu sein scheint, oft aus kleinsten Anlässen und bei jeder Kleinigkeit fühlt sie sich angegriffen. Wenn man sie Einmal begegnet, erzählt sie über Themen, die keinen Zusammenhang mit dem Gesprächsthema haben. Darunter wird sie als eine biporale, problematische Störung dargestellt, da sie an einer Stimmungsschwankung leidet, woraufhin man sie schnell entmutigen kann. Aussehen *Rote Haare *Braune Augen *Schlank und klein *Markenzeichen: Verrückt Cat ist klein und sie trägt meistens hochhackige Schuhe. Sie zieht sich mädchenhaft an, da sie oft Kleider und Röcke trägt. Zudem hatte sie früher schwarze Haare, doch sie lies sich ihre Haare rot färben, weil sie genau die gleiche Farbe wie die Red Velvet Cupcakes haben wollte. Sie trägt oft Plüschtiere mit sich mit, um süß auszusehen. Beziehungen Tori Vega (2010-heute: Beste Freundin) Hauptartikel: Tori-Cat Beziehung Cat mag Tori seit sie auf die Schule gekommen ist. Tori hielt sie am Anfang für etwas verrückt, aber heute sind sie unzertrennliche Freundinnen. Robbie Shapiro (2008-heute; Beste Freunde, Möglicherweise Schwarm) ' Hauptartikel: Robbie-Cat Beziehung In einer Folge küsst Cat Robbie (Das blaue Auge). Es könnte sein, dass Robbie Gefühle für Cat hat, da er sie in Prom Wrecker gefragt hat, ob sie zusammen zum Schulball gehen wollen. Cat hat jedoch abgelehnt, da Tug sie schon gefragt hatte und sie schon zugesagt hatte. In ,,Eis für Ke$ha" war Cat traurig dass Robbie sie ine ihrem Traum an kleine Kinder verfüttern wollte.In der Folge ,,The Blond Sqard '' '' singt Robbie für sie einen Song als sie traurig ist. André Harris '(2008-heute; Enge Freunde) Hauptartikel: Cat-André Beziehung Andre und Cat sind seit Jahren sehr gute Freunde. Er ist immer nett zu ihr und setzt sich für sie ein. Er nennt sie oft wegen ihren Haaren "Rotköpfchen"(Das erste mal in der Folge "Der Grizzly-Kleber), was sie erst als Kritik auffasst aber nach der Erklärung "Naja du hast rote Haare und einen Kopf..."anscheinend mag(Zitat: " Yey,jetzt was für Tori!") Jade West (2008-heute; gute Freundin) Hauptartikel: Cat-Jade Beziehung Jade und Cat sind gute Freundinnen! Obwohl Cat Jade manchmal in den Wahnsinn treibt, verstehen sie sich gut! Beck Oliver (2008-heute; Gute Freunde) Hauptartikel: Cat-Beck Beziehung Cat und Beck sind gute Freunde. In der Folge ,,Ein Film von Dale Squires`` küsst Cat, Beck für eine Szene. Beck behandelt Cat oft wie seine kleine Schwester. Trina Vega (2008-heute; Freundin) Haupartikel: Cat-Trina Beziehung Cat und Trina versethen sich ganz gut. Meistens haben sie zusammen viel Spaß, streiten sich aber auch manchmal. Sinjin Van Cleef (2008''-'''heute; heute Bekanntschaft ) Cat und Sinjin kannten sich nicht sehr lange, doch man kann andeuten das Sinjin in Cat verliebt ist. Als Cat in fragte, ob er er eine Kreditkarte hätte, sagte er, dass er eine hätte. Daraufhin wollte Cat mal Sinjin anrufen und er kaufte sich sofort ein Handy. Erwin Sikowitz (2008-heute; Lehrer) Hauptartikel: Cat-Sikowitz Beziehung Cat und Sikowitz verstehen sich gut. In der Folge ,,Beck hilft Tori aus`` näht sich Cat das gleiche Kostüm was Sikowitz trägt und sie trank aus einer Kokosnuss. Allerdings warf Sikowitz einmal fest an Cats Gesicht mit einem Ball, nur weil sie was falsches gemacht. Trivia *Sie hat ihre Haare rot gefärbt, damit sie die Farbe eines "Red Velvet Cupcakes" haben. *Sie war mit dem Ex-Freund von Tori zusammen. *Sie hat oft Stimmungsschwankungen. *Sie hat einen eigenartigen Bruder, von dem sie immer erzählt. *Sie ist die Freundin von Jade. *Sie ist sehr sensibel und empfindlich. *Sie verhält sich oft kindisch da sie öfters Stofftiere mit in die Schule nimmt. *Sie ist immer zu allen nett. *Sie ist fast immer gut gelaunt. *Cat hat einen Hund (Folge: Das blaue Auge) *Cat hat zwei Onkel die anscheinend schwul sind (Folge: Robarazzi) *Cat weigert sich Schimpfwörter zu verwenden. *Cats Lieblingsessen sind Nudel, Kartoffeln, Cupcakes und Süßigkeiten. *Cats richtiger Name ist Caterina Hannah Valentine, aber alle außer ihre Großmutter nennen sie Cat. *Ariana Grande muss für ihre Rolle die Stimme höher stellen. *Cat kann nicht mit ihren Fingern schnipsen. *Manchmal wird erwähnt, dass Cat vielleicht eine bipolare Störung hat, aufgrund ihrer häufigen Stimmungschwankungen. *Wenn sie sich angegriffen fühlt sagt sie immer "Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?!" *Hat Stofftiere vor allem mindestens 3 Giraffen. *In "Beck hilft Tori aus" hat sich Cat als "Sikowitz" (+Kokusnuss) verkleidet *Hat Auftrittsverbot im "Karaoki Doki" *In "Robarazzi" hatte sie eine "SkyStore"-Sucht *Cat findet 5.00 morgens früh *Rappt mit Trina. *Im Sky Store hat sie sich : eine "Schneemaschine" , einen "Entsafter" , eine "Ball sauber mach Maschine" gekauft *Im Flugzeug (nach San Francisco) hat sie den "Sky Store" Katalog entdeckt *Findet das Internet wichtiger als den Fuß *Sie benutzt die Kreditkarte ihrer Eltern. *Cat hat Angst das die rote Farbe durch ihre Kophaut in ihren Verstand sickert. *Hat in "Drama um Rex" Jade einen Stromschlag verpasst. *Cat hat Tori eine verpasst & ihre Nase geprellt. *Kitnapping = Catnapping *Fragt sich ob Schweiß & Pipi Cousins sind. *Hat eine "Eichhörnchenblase" *Wurde 2x von Tori zum weinen gebracht (einmal in ,,Über den Wolcken" und in ,,Cats neuer Freund" *Cat isst immer noch Baby Essen. *Ihr Cousin und ihr Onkel heißen beide Jesse. *Cat reagiert allergisch auf Nüsse. *Cat hasst Helme. *Cats Bruder hat ihr Bettelarmband gegessen. *Cat hat vier Kreditkarten. *Cat hat einen dicken Hamster der Santa heißt. *In der zweiten Staffel hat Cat ein pinkes Pearphone. *Cat hat ein blauen Föhn auf dem sie ein pinken Streifen geklebt hat. (Cats Random Thoughts 1) *Manchmal nennt sie ihren Föhn ,,Baby" (Cats Random Thoughts 1) *Cat kann ihren ganzen großen Zeh in den Mund stecken. *Cat mag es ein Baby Schaf nach zu ahmen. *Cats Lieblingsfilm ist Titanic. (Sagt Jade auf TheSlap.com) *Cats Lieblingsschauspielerin ist Mona Patterson. (In der Folge ,,Car, Rain and Fire") *Cat war bis jetzt dreimal süchtig nach irgendwas. In Robbarazzi hatte sie eine Sky Store Sucht, In Driving Tori Crazy hatte sie eine Tap-it Sucht (eine App auf ihrem Pear Phone) und in Tori Goes Platinum hatte sie eine Bibble Sucht (englische Süßigkeit). *Cat kann sich mit ihrem Fuß die Nase kratzen. *Cat hat einen pinken Bandau Bikini (Heiß, Heiß, Heiß!) *Cat liebt Pilze. (Reise nach Yerba) *Cat ist eine Veganerin (The Breakfast Bunch)Allerdings isst sie in der Folge Heiß,Heiß,Heiß Thunfisch. *Cat hat Kostüme designt wie Aschenputtel, Ein Agent oder Superman. (Beck hilft Tori aus) *Cat kann die exakte Länge und Maße von Körperteilen einschätzen. *Cat ist sehr sensibel, empfindlich und emotional. Sie lässt ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. *Cat hat viele Stofftiere (Lila Giraffe, liegende Giraffe, Giraffe die Gerräusche macht, ein Schwein mit Schnurbart, ein lila Einhorn, ein Pudel, ein rosa Einhorn, einen braunen Hund,...). *Cat mag Wolken weil sie nett sind. (TheSlap.com Cat's Random Freak Out) *Cat flippt leicht aus. (TheSlap.com Cat's Random Freak Out) *Ihre Bettwäsche ist pink, orange, rot und grün. *Cats Zimmer ist rosa, pink, grün und sie hat weiße Möbel. *Cat weiß nicht was eine Nectarine ist. (TheSlap.com) *Cat fragt sich ob sie sich die Haare blond färben soll. (The Blonde Squad) *Cat hatte ein Date mit einem Jungen namens Evan, der sie aber abserviert hat, weil er nur Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen mag. *Cat trägt oft eine goldene Kette mit einem Herzanhänger. (ca. ab der 3.+ 4.Staffel) *Cat hat eine pinke Kamera (Der Grizzly-Kleber). *Cat ist möglicherweise in Robbie verliebt. *Cat geht zur Kirche. (Wanko's Warehouse) *Cat will wissen wie Laser schmecken. *Cat's SMS Ton ist das Hupen eines Autos. *Cats Lieblingswörter sind: Happy, Pretty, Cuddly und Sparkly. (Cat's Random Thoughts Pajamas) *Sie sagt oft "Yay!" *Cats Lieblingsessen ist Spagetti. *Cat liebt "Die Sesamstraße" (Terror on Cupcake Street) *Cat merkt nicht, dass Robbie in sie verliebt ist. *Cat hat Talent zum Stepptanz. *Ihr Lieblingslehrer war Mr. Boneoff. *Cat liebt es Videos zu drehen für TheSlap.com zu drehen. *Sie hat eigentlich Locken, glättet sich aber in allen Folgen außer Die Neue ihre Haare. *Sie findet Giraffen toll, ihre ♥-Tiere sind aber Antilopen. *Cat findet Kinderlieder toll (Die Diddly Bops). *Cat würde gerne mal ein Einhorn spielen (Eine Nacht bei Sikowitz). *Cat hat Angst vor Tischtennisbällen (Der große Ping-Pong Schwindel). *Sie liebt Süß-Sauer Sauße (WOK-Star). *Ihr Name bei The Slap.com ist HappyCat. *Sie liebt Video-Chat Effekte. *Sie ist sehr schnell traurig. *Sie liebt es zu singen, tanzen und schauspielern. *Cat findet Toris Gesang toll. *Sie liebt es Kostüme zu schneidern. *Cat liebt Musicals. *Sie kann jonglieren. *Ihr Dad findet sie redet zu viel. *Cats Freunde sagen sie wiegt höchtens 40 kg. *Cat liebt Weihnachten. *In der 1. Staffel ist ihr Handy Rotbraun, ab der 2. Staffel pink. *Sie hat zwei Hasenbilder in ihrem Zimmer hängen. *Filmt ihre Videos unter den Namen "Cats Random Thoughts". *Albert gerne mit Tori rum. *Cat bloggt auf TheSlap.com. *Sie liebt Shaved Ice. *Postet gerne bearbeitete Bilder ihrer Freunde. *Trägt ihre Haare fast immer offen, oft mit kleinen Strähnen Frisuren. *Denkt oft an verrückte Sachen, von denen sie in ihren Videos auf TheSlap.com erzählt. *Cat spielt gerne Bingo. *Findet Frozen Yogurt toll. *Mag ältere Menschen und findet es süß wenn sie dabei zittern wenn sie sich ihren Saft eingießen. *Würde eine dritte Hand zum schneller Tippen nutzen. *Redet sehr schnell und viel. *Kann jodeln. *Sie ist sehr stark (kann man in "Cell Block" sehen wie sie die ganze Gang bekämpft, oder in "Here's to us" music video kann man sehen wie sie einen Stuhl gegen die Wand wirft und der Stuhl kaputt ging, in "April Fools Blank" schlug sie Robbie ins Gesicht, in Cat's Neuer Freund schlug sie Tori ins Gesicht, in "Beck hilft Tori aus" schlug sie Beck mehrere Male). Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Student